Harry Potter 7: My Original Idea
by Vasilibox 720
Summary: In May 2007, before DH came out, I wrote this first chapter for a planned sequel to Half-Blood Prince. . . my first attempt at fanfiction!


_Harry Potter 7: My Original Idea_ by Vasilibox 720

**Chapter One: A Gloomy Day**

* * *

You undoubtedly have heard of the village of Little Hangleton. The Riddle Mansion, located inside the village, is one of the most dreaded places in the world. And that is exactly where we are right now. Light is swimming out of the fireplace as it did just three years ago. And in the velvet red armchair is occupied also like it was three years ago. The same person is in it, too. But, now, the occupant is stronger. This time, the occupant is planning for his ultimate duel, his most extreme battle. Right now, Lord Voldemort awaits the downfall of a little pesky brat whose name is etched into the walls of history. The Dark Lord is hoping for the death of seventeen-year-old Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

_July 31, _Voldemort thought. _Just ten more days and nine more nights until I rise again. Potter only knows of the prophecy. He doesn't know about the secrets of his scar. I could be wrong, but time will tell._

Those were the thoughts of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, the Dark Lord's plans are not put into effect by him, but his Death Eaters. These band of followers perform most of the treachery credited to Voldemort. And, there is one that has had some time to think of his actions. His name is Lucius Malfoy, and he's been locked up in Azkaban for just over a year.

Lucius silently wobbles back and forth, the weak and rotting floorboards creaking with his movements. The Dementors slowly hover throughout the halls, taking time to ensure each cell's occupant is miserable. And, just to give the tiniest gleam of hope, each occupant was suspected of following orders from Voldemort. Sadly, though, the Dementors were starting to obey Voldemort, too.

_The Dark Lord thinks we all betrayed him,_ Lucius thought. _He especially loathes me now. If it wasn't for the fact that he's got a select few left out there, and those few can perform tasks faster and more efficiently than us, we'd still be out in the open._

Lucius started twitching madly, anger raging throughout Azkaban prison. The Dementors stopped. All of them headed for Lucius. One swiftly destroyed the iron bars locking him in. Another took him roughly by the hand and stood him up. Dementors cannot tell if someone is alive or not. They can only understand a person's emotions. They thought he was dying. And so, he was thrust into the North Sea.

He swam, and swam, and swam, until he finally reached land. And, when he did, he found himself staring at the Ministry of Magic. I personally have no idea how this happened, and, since it has nothing to do with this story, I do not plan on researching it. Even better for him, he saw the figure of a certain Dolores Jane Umbridge walking out of the entrance.

As Lucius sprinted towards her, she saw him. I'm sure she didn't know who it was…

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Lucius was knocked off his feet. Umbridge walked towards him and gasped. She's seen him before, a brief glance of sorts. Lucius slowly got to his feet and stood up. Shaking he shook Umbridge's hand.

"Dolores Umbridge, am I right?" he asked.

"I am she," Umbridge responded in her falsely sweet voice.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, you've probably heard of me. Got locked up in Azkaban for the Dark Lord's bidding. However, I'm sure you don't mind, especially since I've learned that Potter's afraid of you."

She smiled. "Why shouldn't he?" she stated in a now serious manner. "I'm the one who sent the Dementors after him a couple of years ago. I'm the one who made him cut his own scars into his flesh. I ruined his dream of using his Firebolt around Hogwarts, at least for a term. I made many professors when I was at Hogwarts flee or cower in fear. That was all two years ago. Since then, I've been very, busy."

Lucius smirked. "Well, how'd you like to join the Dark Lord and foil Potter's plans once and for all?"

She did not need to answer, for he already knew it. The both of them headed for the Leaky Cauldron. They wouldn't Apparate to the Riddle mansion, especially since it was in a Muggle area. They'd use Floo powder, a method that was safer and faster.

Meanwhile, back in the Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge had seen it all. The Minister of Magic and the Muggle Prime Minister had to be warned immediately. He immediately grabbed a spare piece of parchment and a quill. While he started writing, he occasionally paused to make sure that Umbridge or Lucius weren't around.

Once the letter was finished, he sent it to Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic. It would only take an hour, but to Fudge, every second felt like an innocent life destroyed.

* * *

_In the next chapter:_

- Voldemort is very happy

- Lucius becomes saddened

- The Order of the Phoenix emerges to the public

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what the heck was that, amirite? Well, as it turns out I had a file on my computer dated May 2007 named "harrypotterVII" and it turns out I wrote the first chapter of my own version of Harry Potter 7 before Deathly Hallows came out. Apparently, I guessed correctly that Harry's scar had something odd about it (but I don't think I thought it was a Horcrux) and that Lucius was scared shitless of Voldemort lol.  
****Anyway, that was fun. Go ahead and check out _Harry Potter and the Second Beginning_ (rated T for mild/moderate sexual content and language) for my fanfic taking place after the Battle for Hogwarts in _Deathly Hallows_.**


End file.
